the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphiria
"Everyone deserves second chances. No exceptions."- Sapphiria's Motto The main continent of the Sherwood Isles, Sapphiria was one of the first nations founded in the aftermath of the Great War. Currently, the Empire of Sapphiria is composed of five kingdoms; Northaria, Eastaria, Westaria, Southaria and Central. Overview In the days that followed the Great War, and in a desperate plea to preserve both human life and culture, Sapphirian used her tremendous power to stitch several landmasses together, forming what is now known as the land of Sapphiria. Though casualities were still severe, those who have survived owe their lives to the kindness and compassion that Sapphirian had shown them. It is to this day that because of her, all still prosper and flourish in a new generation, and would continue to do so for generations to come. By default, the Sapphirian people are kind, secure, caring, benevolent and selfless. These virtues are taught to each and every Sapphirian by their emperor, Gregory Theodore Ming, and his beloved empress, the Goddess Sapphirian herself. While the Sapphirians encourage any and all to uphold the ways of the light, not all who tread Sapphirian soil are swayed to the ways of justice. As a whole, the Sapphirian people are the epitome of the light of the new world. Light however, comes paired with a seething darkness, such is the way of the balance of life. With this in mind, Gregory and Sapphirian strive to instill the ways of the light into as many of the hearts of the Sapphirian people as they possibly can Influence. In a day to day aspect, the Goddess herself retains a fixed height of influence among both her people and any visitors the great empire receives. On a worldwide scale, the Goddess dreams that one day the entire world will hear her voice, and spread the Sapphirian way to finally obtain true peace for the still existing mortal race. Government Sapphiria exists upon a foundation of a democratic monarchy; each of the four kingdoms are ruled over by a duo of king and queen, with Central being watched over by the emperor and empress. Power is given to the people for the most part; they are allowed to vote for who they wish to see elected as ruler, and it is often that those elected must reflect the values of the kingdom they are set to rule. While such a system is certainly not without its flaws, Sapphirian always has final say in the matter. Were it to come a circumstance where someone unsavory was about to be elected to power, Sapphirian would have the ability to veto it, thus nullifying the vote. Such a thing hasn't happened quite yet; thus far, the leaders elected to rule the five kingdoms have always been benevolent and kind, much like the values upheld in the nation. Culture With the advent of the new world finally over the horizon, it became clear to the Goddess that not every one of her many followers would be the same. It was to this end that the goddess decided to integrate her people with various ethnic backgrounds and philosophies of multiple ancestries: Russian, German, French, and Polish. Beyond these four major cultures, various blends of vague European and Japanese ancestry have made their way into Sapphirian, though neither have any major effect on the overall culture of the nation. Each different culture brings a piece of the old world with them; while the mighty Russians may be known for their military might, the Germans are humble craftsmen and prefer to progress humanity through invention rather than protection. The Polish are more so farmers than anything else, providing genetically engineered crops that can survive in the harsh southern deserts. Beyond this, they also pride themselves as well-versed in martial arts of various kinds. It is surprisingly common to find monasteries in distant mountain venues, with warrior monks who educate travelers on arts long thought to be lost to the ages. Lastly, it is the French that take the finer things in life with them into this new world. One would expect to find plenty of museums and art galleries while in the East, as the French are a sort who seek entertainment and joy from life. The various cultures all bring their own values and professions to Sapphiria, allowing it to be a cultural melting pot of different ideas and beliefs. Technology In the land of Sapphiria today, technology advances through both the imaginative thinker and a swift mystical capability. By blending together arcane practices and technological pursuits, Sapphirian scientists have been able to recreate ancient technologies and engineer entirely new ones. With this advent of arcane technology, the Sapphirian Empire has produced both military equipment and elements for the lifespan of the average civilian. From full-on cybernetics to the medical advantages of magical technology, this new pursuit, known colloquially as Magitek, has become common all throughout Sapphiria. The Sapphirians prosper from both the relics of the old world and the capabilities of those who have been blessed with unnatural powers. Such rapid discoveries of technology and magic has led to extended lifespans, better and more affordable healthcare and a more sustainable and cheaper power source beyond electricity or gas. Once you see what Magitek has to offer, you will have no choice but to remain in awe for the duration of your visit. Magitek has blended into most aspects of society; magitek generators power entire cities, or operate the internal functions of an automobile to keep it running longer. Its practical uses far extend beyond everyday life, as with military forces slowly becoming a mixture of humans and robots, the average Sapphirian citizen will begin to see security drones that operate with magitek cores, assuring prolonged sustainability in even the harshest environments. Since magitek has come into such high demand in the recent years, arcane studies has become a regular course in many universities. The business of arcane science is lucrative and, even now, still in its infancy. Kingdoms Central Comprising most of the continent, the Central Kingdom is the beating heart of the empire. Terrain mostly consists of rolling plains, allowing one to see for miles without obstruction. Settlements are scattered across and villages are frequent, with major cities on each of the kingdom's borders. At the center is the capital, Sima Cao, a sprawling city scape that plays host to all the cultures of the empire. It is also the home of the Imperial Castle, and the current seat of power for the royal family. Northaria The Northarian Kingdom rests to the far north, in the frigid tundras and permafrost of an icy wilderness. Snow-capped mountains and fields of white are all what one would see here, with temperatures dipping below negative negative fourty degrees at night. It is in this bitter north that the Russian people make their home, utilizing the major strides made in arcane science in order to breed a military worthy of the modern age. The capital of Northaria is the city of Corinth, a place that has seen its fair share of historic battles. Eastaria In the jungles of the east lay Eastaria; a kingdom hidden in nature. The jungles are dense and difficult to navigate, with a whole host of predators laying in wait. If one is able to overcome nature, they may stumble upon the French who live there. They are a friendly and spry sort, willing to show forth varying avenues of entertainment to keep the party going. Eastaria is best known for its myriad of museums and brothels, with a little bit of everything to keep people happy. The capital of Eastaria is Versailles, sometimes referred to as the Pleasure Capital of the Sherwood Isles. Westaria Inventors and builders by trade, the Germans make their home in and around the Westarian Mountain Range; a cluster of mountains that stretches along the West territory. They are a strong and hardy people, who use their inherent strength and intelligence to build impressive creations and massive, underground cities. Complex subway tunnels connect everything together, making sure that transit around the kingdom is as easy as possible. The capital of Westaria is Bremen; a large, subterranean city located in the heart of the tallest mountain. Southaria The people of the South are a bit different; forced to re-locate into the harsh climate of a grueling desert, the Polish people have learned to adapt and thrive. Crops have been genetically altered to survive the hot days and frigid nights, and buildings are well insulated to accommodate the frequently fluctuating temperature. Southaria is not as technologically advanced as the other nations, and most cities in the South merely consist of a large collection of huts and small houses. What they lack in technology, they make up for in other avenues; the Polish are known for their martial arts, teaching various styles once thought lost to time. The capital of Southaria is Stargard; an oasis in the vast deserts.Category:Sapphirian Empire Category:Nation